


Here With Me

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, Honeymoon, M/M, kuroo & kenma's honeymoon, mature for a lot of sexual references it's a honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: “No more takebacks,” Kuroo proclaims. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of time. Till we’re both old and gray and I have all kinds of gross wrinkles."“I bet you’re gonna go bald,” Kenma says.Kuroo gasps faux-dramatically. “You take that back. My hair is my pride and joy.” / Kuroo and Kenma on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 387
Collections: kuroken lol screaming





	Here With Me

The taxi drives away from the venue to the sound of cheers from all of their attendees. Kenma doesn’t even attempt to put up the pretense of being sad to see them go: instead, he sighs, his body relaxing as he sags into Kuroo’s side. Kuroo smiles down at him. “Finally alone, huh?”

“I thought I was going to die from oversocialization,” Kenma complains as Kuroo strokes his hair gently. “Too many people. Even though I like most of them.”

“Most of them?” Kuroo chuckles. “Even Lev?”   
  
  


“Debatable,” Kenma says. “He’s gotten more tolerable since he’s been out of school, I guess. And his wedding gift wasn’t the worst.”

“You’re just saying that because he included a gift card to that game store you like.”

“So what. That means he’s finally starting to pay attention to other people’s interests.” 

“I guess that’s true,” comes Kuroo’s response. He’s quiet for a second, continuing to stroke Kenma’s hair, before he finally says, “Hey. We’re married now.”

“We are,” Kenma confirms, glancing down at the ring on his finger. It feels almost as though it had always been meant to be there. 

“No more takebacks,” Kuroo proclaims. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of time. Till we’re both old and gray and I have all kinds of gross wrinkles.”

“I bet you’re gonna go bald,” Kenma says.

Kuroo gasps faux-dramatically. “You take that back. My hair is my pride and joy.”

“That rat’s nest on top of your head?” Kenma asks, and Kuroo just fake glares at him. Some kind of longing bubbles up in Kenma’s chest, so he presses himself closer to Kuroo, leans up and connects their lips. He can feel Kuroo’s lips twist up into the kiss as it gets a little more heated, Kuroo’s hands twisting into his hair so he can pull Kenma even closer still. 

Kuroo pulls back suddenly, his lips red and his breath quick as he pants out, “Shit, Kenma, shit. We’re in a cab. We just gotta make it, like, a couple more hours. We just have to get to the beach cabin.” But his eyes don’t move from Kenma’s form, dragging down Kenma’s body. Kenma suddenly is glad he’d opted not to change out of the suit, however stuffy it might be.

“Just a few more hours,” he says, a wicked glint in his eyes, and smiles as he sees Kuroo gulp.

.

Somehow, though, they manage to make it to their destination without committing any indecent acts. Kenma spends much of the flight dozing off on Kuroo’s shoulder, exhausted after a long day, and he can hear Kuroo’s quiet snores: a sign that he’s exhausted. Kenma’s pretty sure Kuroo had barely slept at all the night before due to his excitement for the wedding. It’s… cute, he thinks. Cute that Kuroo’s so excited to marry him, of all people.

Once they finally make it to their cabin, a tiny little place right on the beach, and check-in with the owner to receive the key, Kenma feels lightness fill his body. He’s about to open the door when Kuroo says, “Wait, stop, hang on a second.”

Kenma turns to raise an eyebrow at him. “Something wrong?”

“It’s our wedding night!” Kuroo says, his eyes almost comically big. “That means I have to carry you across the doorway!”

“Is that a thing?”

“I’ve seen it in movies,” Kuroo insists. “Haven’t you heard of bridal style?”

“I’m not a bride, though.”

“Of course not,” Kuroo’s quick to reassure him. “Hey, you can carry  _ me _ if you want to.”

Kenma stares at him. His husband has grown a couple more centimeters since high school  _ somehow _ , and his muscles have only grown more pronounced. Not that Kenma’s complaining - there’s nothing quite as reassuring as being held in Kuroo’s muscular arms - but he definitely would have trouble carrying him. He frowns at Kuroo, who says, “I’m kidding! I’ll carry you later this week, when you inevitably fall asleep on something other than your bed.”

Kenma sighs, then shakes his head, giving a little laugh. “I guess that counts.”

They lug all their stuff to the bedroom. Kuroo turns to look at Kenma, a spark in his eyes that Kemma recognizes all too well. But he walks over to Kenma slowly, calmly, his voice tender as he says, “Right now, I’m reminded once again that I’m actually the luckiest human on the planet. What the hell have I ever done to deserve all  _ this _ ?”

“Kuro.”

“Mmm, yes, my lovely husband?”

“Would you just kiss me already,” Kenma grumbles, and finally, Kuroo shuts his mouth for long enough to press his lips against Kenma’s. 

He kisses him heatedly, backing him up against the wall, his hands slipping into Kenma’s hair and giving a light tug. Kenma can’t help but groan. Kuroo pulls back, his eyes even darker than usual and voice husky as he asks, “How tired are you?”

“Not tired enough,” Kenma says, his mouth tilting up. “It’s our wedding night, Tetsurou. I’m expecting you to wear me out.”

Saying these things to Kuroo always proves to be entertaining, especially when Kenma uses his first name - Kenma typically saves his first name for situations just like this one. Kuroo’s eyes widen. He stays frozen for a second, his jaw slightly askew, before he takes hold of Kenma again, his kiss bruising as he whispers, “You asked for this, remember that.”

_ Yes,  _ Kenma thinks as he pulls Kuroo closer still, Kuroo’s body warm against his own. He certainly had.

.

He wakes up the next morning to the distinct feeling that he’s being watched. With a slight frown, he whispers, “Stop watching me sleep.”

“Mmm, but you’re so beautiful,” comes Kuroo’s voice in his ear. “I can’t look away.”

“Annoying,” Kenma mumbles, but he’s tired, and the steady rhythm of Kuroo’s heartbeat is soothing in his ear. He falls back asleep within seconds.

When he wakes up again, though, the bed is cold and empty. It’s distinctly less appealing to go back to sleep without Kuroo to rely on for warmth. He pushes himself out of bed, padding to the kitchen with droopy eyes, where he finds the strong smell of egg. Kuroo turns around from where he’s standing at the stovetop to give Kenma a smile. “Mornin’, sunshine. I’m making breakfast. Then I thought we could head out to our little beach for a while. You can bring your PSP and just lay on the sand or whatever.”

Kenma nods, too sleepy still to speak, and takes a seat at the table. As if pulled by some magnetic force, Kuroo makes his way over to Kenma, brushing a light kiss to the top of his head. “For once, no argument?” he says in his stupid obnoxious voice. “Guess I did wear you out last night, huh?”   
  


Kenma glares at him. Kuroo laughs, taking it - rather correctly - as a signal to head back to the cooking and stop getting on Kenma’s nerves.

After breakfast, they head out to the beach, Kenma in his hat and having been lathered in sunscreen by his overbearing husband. Kuroo lays down on his towel first, then pats his chest in invitation. Kenma puts his head there and switches on his video game. He’s not usually one for beaches - they’re too hot and too crowded - but this beach is different. It’s peaceful, just him and Kuroo and his video game. He wishes he could live in this moment forever. 

Of course, Kuroo being Kuroo isn’t content to lay around forever. After an hour or so, he gets to his feet, forcing Kenma’s head off of him. “Come swim with me,” he says. His eyes are hopeful, the same gleam they’d had back when they were kids and he’d invited Kenma to play volleyball with him.

All these years later and Kenma still can’t say no to him.

“Just for a few minutes. And not in the deep water,” he says reluctantly, saving his game before he gets up. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo says, not sounding like he’s listening at all as he takes hold of Kenma’s hand to drag him into the ocean. And, surprisingly, when he’s not thinking about the weird sea creatures and the gross shit that’s probably in the ocean, he has fun.

Kuroo starts a splash war, which he quickly regrets because Kenma is relentlessly strategic in every game he plays. He grabs Kenma’s hand so that they can attempt to jump over the waves together. He brushes his hand against Kenma’s cheek, his gaze soft even as the waves lap against them.

And then Kenma pulls him down so that he can kiss him properly. Kenma’s not a romantic, but regardless, it feels unreal: like a scene from a movie.

They get out of the ocean a few minutes later, dripping wet and a little bit cold. “I’m gonna go shower,” Kenma says. He pauses for a second, giving Kuroo a suggestive glance.

“I-is that an invitation?” Kuroo stammers out.

Kenma lifts a shoulder. “If you want it to be.”

It turns out Kuroo very much wants it to be. And as Kuroo’s mouth finds his as he’s pressed up against the cold glass of the shower, Kenma can’t help but think that this honeymoon is turning out pretty damn well.

Just him and Kuroo, living out the days in a blissful bubble; just the way it should be.

He can’t think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm a day late but here's my last fic for Haikyuu Wedding Week!  
> I really hope you've all enjoyed this series of nothing but Kuroken being in love. Thank you all so much for your support and lovely comments, and look forward to more fics in the future!  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
